The new rebel leader
by Streak of fire
Summary: A new girl walks into the city to find surprises await her there. Nicolet finds her brother that abbandened her 9 years ago and an old flame is recindled. What will happen to Nicolet when she finds out that she gets to start her whole life over. A new
1. Chapter 1

Starting out.

By Streak of fire

Nicolet was only 5 when she and her brother Josh, along with all the other kids in America, lost their parents to a virus. All the kids started banding together forming tribes. Josh had promised his parents that he would take care of his little sister. Josh kept his promise for a year, but then one day something separated them. Nicolet had just turned 6 and Josh was now 8 the day Josh left Nicolet to fend for herself.

Nicolet is now 15 and she hasn't seen her brother for 9 years. Nicolet is now a leading rebel in the cause for freedom from power hungry leaders of different tribes in her country. It was a bright sunny day when Nicolet walked into the city. She had heard that the city needed help to free them from a power hungry leader named Meger.

Nicolet was walking along the streets when she saw an old friend.

"Hey Jay how's it going?" Nicolet asked a tall blonde haired boy.

"Nicolet oh my god I can't beleave you're hear." Jay said giving her a huge hug.

"Well I heard you needed help getting rid of a power hungry leader." Nicolet said smiling.

"You're in luck I know some where you can stay." Jay said leading the way.

Jay led Nicolet to a mall where he told her his tribe the Mall Rats lived. They went in and Jay introduced her to everyone.

"Nicolet this is Lex, Ruby, Sammy, Celine, Trudy, Amber, Slade, and Ebony." Jay said as he pointed to everyone.

"Everyone this is Nicolet the strongest rebel leader that we have ever heard of." Jay added.

"Jay where's Ved?" Nicolet asked.

"Meger sent him away." Jay added quietly.

"Nicolet how do you know Jay and Ved?" Slade asked.

"Sit down it's a long story." Nicolet said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ok well my tribe is the RADEs it stands for rebel armies defeating evil. So one day a car pulls in and Jay and Ved step out of it and ask to see the tribe leader, which happened to be me. So we meet and they ask for a place to stay for a few nights and some medicine for Ved he was sick. I let them stay in my house and I treated to Ved's illness. Well it didn't take long for me to fall in love with Ved and him with me. So in a few days Ved was better, and Jay said they should be moving on. They left and I never saw them again. And that was 2 years ago." Nicolet explained.

They all started talking and Nicolet said she would have a meeting with the leader, this Meger, tomorrow. That night she slept soundly.

The next morning Nicolet had breakfast with Amber and Lex. Lex offered to escourt Nicolet to the hotel, but Nicolet declined. She grabbed her coat and bag and started walking toward the hotel were she was about to meet Meger. Little did she know she had met him before.

She walked in the front door and up to the front desk and talked to the guy that was at the desk.

"I have an appointment to see Meger." Nicolet said with disgust.

"Who may I tell him is here?" The guy asked snarling.

"Just tell him that the strongest rebel leader he's ever seen would like a meeting with him." Nicolet said smiling.

The guy walked away and then came back a short while later and told Nicolet that Meger would see her now. He led her to a room were a guy was sitting with his back to her behinde a desk. She sat down on the open chair. Then the guy behinde the desk turned to face her. Nicolet gasped when she saw who Meger realy was.

"Josh." Nicolet whispered.

Josh just stared in disbelief when he saw his sister sitting across from him. After all he hadn't seen her in 9 years.

"Nicolet you're the rebel leader?" Josh asked in amazement.

"And you're the power hungry leader I have to stop." Nicolet stated flatly. "Now that we have the introductions over with can we get down to buissness." She added.

"Don't you want to know what's been happening these past 9 years?" Josh asked.

"No, I just want to get down to buissness." Nicolet said standing up.

"Nicolet." Josh begged.

"You left me to fend for myself when I was 6 years old, and then you take the one person I loved from me, you know Ved Jay's brother." Nicolet screamed then ran out the door.

"Nicolet wait." Josh yelled chaising after her.

Nicolet ran all the way back to the mall and tripped on the stairs and cried. Lex, Slade, Jay, and Ebony heard her and came running.

"Nicolet what's wrong what happened?" Jay asked concerned kneeling down next to her.

"Meger is my brother." Nicolet said looking up tears streaming from her eyes.

"What that's impossible you brother's name is Josh." Jay said.

"He must have changed his name when he got here but it's Josh." Nicolet said wiping away the tears.

Nicolet stood up and told them she was going to bed and she'd see them in the morning. She tossed and turned all night and finally decided to get a glass of water. She walked into the kitchen to find Lex sitting at the table. She grabbed a glass of water then sat down across from him.

"Why can't you sleep?" Nicolet asked him.

"Just thinking about you and your brother." Lex replied.

"What a coincidence I was thinking about that too." Nicolet said taking a sip of her water.

"I bet we have a lot in common." Lex said reaching for her hand.

"Lex." Nicolet said pulling back. "I gave my heart away a long time ago."

"But you can love me instead." Lex said getting up to touch her.

"No Lex." Nicolet said backing up.

"But." Lex said starting for her.

"I think the lady said no, Lex." A voice said from behinde them.

Nicolet twirled around and was surprised at what or rather who she saw.

"Ved oh my god." Nicolet gasped running into his arms.

"Well Nicolet did you miss me?" Ved asked hugging her.

"Of course I did but there are a few things I have to tell you." Nicolet said sitting down.

"What is it you can tell me anything." Ved said sitting down next to her "Lex please excuse us." He added.

"Ved, Meger is realy my brother Josh." Nicolet whispered.

"So you finally found him well you knew you would sooner or later." Ved said kissing her forhead.

"We also have a one year old son." Nicolet said.

"What!" Ved yelled.

"He's staying with my tribe, you got me pregnant the night before you left." Nicolet told him quietly.

"So we have a son who else know?" Ved asked.

"Nobody but my tribe not even your brother knows." Nicolet replied.

"Well now we can make a family, we can get married I'm so excited." Ved said happily giving Nicolet a kiss.

"What?" Nicolet asked confused.

Ved opened his mouth to say something when Jay came in and saw them.

"Ved you're here." Jay said exasperated grabbing his brother giving him a huge hug.

"Jay Nicolet and I have some good news." Ved said patting Jay's back.

"Tell me the good news." Jay said sitting down.

Just then three technoe gards came into the kitchen.

"Nicolet by the orders of Meger you are to come with us." One of the guards said grabbing her.

"Hold on you can't do this." Ved said jumping out of his chair.

"It's ok Ved I'll be ok." Nicolet said as the guards led her away.

When they got to the hotel the guards put her in a room with a bed and she sat down a minute later Meger, or Josh, came in.

"Hello little sister." Josh said smiling.

"Well if it isn't my power hungry brother, I presume you got Ved back for me to apologise. Well thank you but I'm not taking that as an apology." Nicolet said standing up.

"Yes the Ved thing was my doing but I have another surprise for you." Josh said exiting out of the door for a moment then coming back in with something in his arms.

"I beleave this belongs to you." Josh said holding out the bundle.

"Oh my god my baby give him to me." Nicolet said grabbing her baby.

"Well that's all I had for you, you can go now but I'll be in touch." Josh said opening the door.

Nicolet walked back to the mall holding her baby close. She walked into the mall and called everyone to the kitchen then she made an announcement.

"Everyone this is Ved and my baby." Nicolet said.

"So this is the good news you two had to tell me." Jay said hugging Nicolet then holding his nephew close.

"Hey Jay don't hog the baby we all want to see him and I bet the father might want to hold his son." Amber said smiling at Nicolet.

For the next two hours everyone forgot about Meger/Josh and they focused on the baby. That night everyone went to bed happy. Ved moved into Nicolet's room with the baby and they were a family again. They thought nothing could hurt them now that they were together again. But if they only knew how wrong they were. It was just about to get worse but that didn't worry them that night everyone slept peacefully.

The next morning Nicolet got up early to change and feed the baby only to discover that both Ved and the baby were gone. She started to panick, but then she heard Ved's voice coming from the kitchen. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Ved cleaning up Luke's cereal bowl from the table.

"You scared me when you and Luke weren't in the room." Nicolet said sitting down and wipeing off Luke's mouth with a napkin.

"I thought you deserved to rest after all you've been taking care of our son for a year it's only fair." Ved said kissing her.

Nicolet got herself some breakfast and was just starting to eat when the rest of the tribe started coming into the kitchen. They were just starting to discuss their plans for the day when Meger/Josh and a technoe guard came into the kitchen.

"I told you I'd be in touch let's go." Josh said grabbing Nicolet's arm.

"Ok we can talk just let go of my arm." Nicolet said pulling her arm away. "Ved watch Luke I'll be ok." She added as she saw he was about to say something.

Josh and Nicolet walked in silence all the way to the hotel. Then they went into a meeting room. There they finally started talking.

"Why do you hate me?" Josh asked.

Nicolet was silent for a moment then when she answered it hurt Josh badly.

"I hate you because you never cared about me." Nicolet said turning her back on him.

"What ofcourse I care about you." Josh said turning her chair around.

"No you don't or you wouldn't have left me." Nicolet said standing up.

"Ok let's get the story straight I had to lead a group of slave traders away from the barn or they would have gotten both of us." Josh said taking her arms.

"Yeah and I waited for 3 days but you never came back so I left and had to fend for myself. Do you know how hard that is for a 6 year old to do? You got lucky you found a tribe that would take you in. I had to search for weeks to find a tribe that had time to take care of a 6 year old. I cried every night because I was scared and you weren't there to protect me." Nicolet said as she started to cry.

"Oh Nicolet I'm so sorry I never ment to hurt you. Don't you think it was hard for me? An 8 year old boy trying to take care of his 6 year old sister. It was hard for me to know what to do to protect you and nurish you." Josh said wrapping her in his arms.

"Don't touch me this can't be fixed this quickly it's been 9 years since we have seen each other. I bet you haven't looked for me ever have you. As soon as you got rid of me I bet you forgot me and you were happy I was gone because you could go on with your own life" Nicolet yelled crying hystericly.

"That's not true! Every town we went into I searched for you, I asked villagers if they have ever heard of you. I searched every database that was at my disposal if there was anything on you. I searched and searched but never found anything. I thought the worst, I thought you were dead." Josh said hugging her again.

"Let me go I can't take this any more I want a family again. You, Ved, Luke, Jay, and me I need to have a family I need to feel safe for ounce in my life. Let's get out of the city let's start over, we don't need this anymore, now we have each other there's nothing stopping us from having a family, being a family again." Nicolet said wipeing the tears from her eyes.

"Well see we're going to have to evacuate the city anyway another virus has been created and there's no way to stop it. So we have to move now if we want to save everyone the virus will hit in 4 hours." Josh said pushing her out the door.

"And you didn't feel it was important to tell me this earlier. It doesn't matter let's go hurry up." Nicolet said as they split up.

Nicolet went to the mall to tell everyone what was going on and to hurry up and get to the boats because of the new virus. Josh went on the news to tell everyone else in the city to evacuate. At the mall there was caose trying to get everything ready. When everyone was ready Nicolet told them all that she and her brother had worked everything out and that they were going to be a family again.

"What you mean to tell me that we are all going to be one big tribe." Ved asked loudly.

"Yes all of us, my brother, and my tribe. We can join together and start again and this time do things right." Nicolet said as they started to walk to the hotel.

As they got closer to the hotel Josh came out and they all headed to the boats. The boats were getting fuller by the moment, and as the last people boarded the last boat and it pulled away, a loud explosion was heard coming from the center of the city. They had made it out just in time and they all took a deep breath.

The boat took them across the river that separated the city from the valley, where Nicolet's tribe lived.

"We'll be safe with my tribe and we can start over again." Nicolet said smiling at the fact she had her brother and her love back. "It's going to be ok this time I never have to feel afraid again." She added to herself.

"This is a great way to be starting out. A family together forever never to be separated again." Josh said hugging his sister.


	2. The next step

The Next Step.

By Streak of fire

The boats arrived on shore an hour after they had left the city. Everyone abourd was nervouse and exited about starting new lives in a new place. Expecialy Nicolet, she was extreamly exited about starting her life again with her brother Josh, her fiance Ved, their son Luke, and Ved's brother Jay. Also Nicolet's tribe Rade and Ved and Jay's tribe the mall rats would be joining together to form one big tribe.

"Finally we're here" Nicolet exlaimed as she got off the boat.

"Well ware do we find your tribe Nicolet?" Josh asked yawning.

"Here they come now" Nicolet said pointing to a large group of people heading their way.

When the group of people was standing in front of them Nicolet introduced everyone. In the members of Rade there was Ally, Jack, Veronica, Lindsay, Nate, Cameron, Tilly, Newt, and Casey. Nicolet introduced them to the members of the Mall Rats, wich included, Ved, Jay, Slade, Ebony, Amber, Trudy, Sammy, Celine, Lex, and Ruby. Then lastly she introduced her brother Josh.

"Well this is going to make a very large tribe isn't it?" Tilly said in awe.

"Yes it will be big and I know it will take some time to get uset to it but we'll make it work." Nicolet said patting Tilly's shoulder.

"Of course Nicolet will still be in charge of our new bigger tribe." Cameron said smiling a little at Nicolet.

"Well not exacly" Nicolet stated plainly.

"What do you mean not exacly?" Newt asked angrily.

"Well my brother and I think it would be better if he and I ran our new big tribe together." Nicolet said smiling.

"We're not letting a stranger run our tribe" Tilly said angrily.

"You don't have a choice" Nicolet sneered.

"I can choose to leave the tribe" Tilly said.

"You'd be the only one leaving Tilly" Jack said and everyone nodded.

"Good luck fineding another tribe to take you in." Josh said laughing.

"Tilly couldn't you try to have my brother and I lead? And Josh nock off that stupid cacoling." Nicolet said placing a hand on Tilly's shoulder and giving Josh a cold stare.

"I guess I could stay it might be fun." Tilly said giving a small smile.

They all gathered their stuff and started a long walk to where Nicolet's tribe was located. They had walked for about an hour when Ved tapped Nicolet on the back.

Nicolet spun around to face him and asked "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how much longer I can carry Luke and I know you're very tired already." Ved replied sighing.

"Here I'll take him for awhile." Josh said coming up beside them.

"Thanks Josh." Ved said giving him a slight smile as he handed Luke over to him.

"Smile anymore Ved and your face will dissapear." Josh joked and Nicolet laughed hystericly, but Ved only pouted. "See my sister can take a joke." Josh added as he gave his Nicolet a haph hug and went to catch up with some of the others.

"I don't think we should trust Josh." Ved said to Nicolet quietly.

"What do you mean he's my brother?" Nicolet asked surprised.

"My point exacly." Ved said halph listening to what Nicolet had just said while he studied Josh up ahead.

"What do you mean "my point exacly"? Do you think I'm evil?" Nicolet yelled.

"What! I don't think you're evil. Where did you get that from? Josh's evil not you you're just related." Ved said solemly.

"Stop calling my brother evil!" Nicolet screamed and then stormed up to Josh gave him a hug and took Luke from him.

"Nicolet what's going on?" Josh asked.

"Ved's just being a hard head as usual." Nicolet said exasperatedly.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Josh asked dreading the answer.

"You and wether we can trust you." Nicolet said confirming Josh's fear.

"Oh I see maybe I should leave." Josh suggested solemly.

"No don't listen to a blockhead like Ved, I want you hear so you're not going anywhere." Nicolet said stubbornly.

They continued to walk and then they finally arived at Nicolet's tribe's location.

"I'm home at last." Nicolet said flopping down on her bed in her old room.

"Nicolet can we talk?" Ved asked coming into her room.

"Why would I want to talk to a blockhead like you?" Nicolet asked meanly.

"Can't we work things out?" Ved asked in turn.

"I have no reason to work things out with you." Nicolet replied turning her back on him and starting to unpack.

"What about our son?" Ved asked.

"You mean my son." Nicolet said cooly.

Ved stormed out of the room and almost running right into Josh.

"Sorry buddy." Josh said quickly moving out of Ved's way and then preceading into Nicolet's room.

"So I'm guessing no ressolution on the whole fight situation." Josh said smiling.

"I think we're going to brake up." Nicolet said quietly.

The smile on Josh's face dissapeared and a look of pure horror took its place.

"What! You guys can't brake up you have a son to raise." Josh said exasperatedly.

"I raised my son for a year on my own and I can continue to do so I don't need any help he can give." Nicolet said stubbernly.

"But you need someone to protect both you and Luke." Josh said concerningly sitting down next to Nicolet.

"That's why I have you, Josh." Nicolet said giving him a small smile and a big hug.

They talked for a little while longer and Josh was able to convince Nicolet not to dump Ved and to forgive him for what he said. Nicolet went to see Ved and they worked every thing out. The next day however some thing was going to happen to turn everything around.

The next morning as everyone was getting ready for breakfast three Technoe guards came barging into the cabin.

"What's going on here!" Josh roared.

"Comander Meger we didn't know you were alive, umm here." One of the guards said stuttering with fright.

"Well I am alive and I want to know what is going on." Josh said angrily.

"We were given orders to come into this cabin and take Nicolet and bring her to the commander." The other Technoe guard replied.

"Who gave the order?" Josh asked.

As if to answer his question Ved came into the room asking if anyone had seen Jay.

"Commander Jay gave the order." The Technoe guard said.

You see both Ved and Jay had been Technoe's when they met Nicolet, but Jay had told her that they had both left the Technoes.

"Jay gave the order that's impossible. He's no longer a Technoe he has no power." Josh said impatiemtly.

"The only thing he told us was that you gave the power to him and that we're to take Nicolet away for deleation." The guard afformed him.

"She's not going anywhere, she's protected by me considering she's my sister." Josh said stubbernly.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to obey Commander Jay's orders so we have to take her." The guard said taking Nicolet by the arm.

"Nicolet I'll find some way to save you I promise. Jay won't get away with this you have my word." Josh said angrily and stubbornly.

"It's ok Josh I'll be fine. Ved look after Luke while I'm gone I'll be back soon I promise." Nicolet said as she let herself be led away.

When Nicolet arrived where the guards were taking her she saw Jay waiting with a blonde haired girl standing by a truck.

"You won't get away with this Jay." Nicolet said strugaling against the iron grip of the guards.

"I don't want to get away with anything I just want to present your sister." Jay said pointing to the blonde girl next to him.

"My what? I can't have a sister, you're lieng. All you want is to confuse me and deleat me. You know I only have a brother." Nicolet said eyeing the girl while continuing to struggle against the guards.

"Let her go!" Jay yelled at the guards.

The guards let Nicolet go and she stepped toward Jay and the girl.

"Let the three of us go back to the cabin and you can explain to everyone exacly what you mean." Nicolet said cooly.

They walked back to the cabin and when Nicolet walked through the door everyone cheered, but when Jay and the strange girl walked in they all glared.

"What's that traiter doing here?" Josh asked snarling.

"Shut up Josh my brother's not a traiter." Ved growled.

"If you don't remember clearly let me refresh it for you he gave orders for my sister, your girlfriend and mother of your son, to be deleated. That makes him a traiter in my book even if it doesn't in yours he's a traiter through and through." Josh roared back at Ved.

"Both of you settle down Jay's going to explain everything." Nicolet said sitting down on the middle of the couch.

"I'm just saying that your boyfriend doesn't seem to care about you that much." Josh said sitting on one side of her on the couch.

"And I'm just saying your brothers a block head" Ved said sitting down on the other side of Nicolet on the couch.

"Now that you knuckle heads are done arguing can you let Jay explain or do I have to slap both of you." Nicolet said sounding amused.

"Fine." Ved and Jay huffed.

"Go ahead Jay and explain it to them like you explained it to me." Nicolet said leening back and relaxing.

"Ok well as I told Nicolet I was looking through some old placement documents, this was before I left the Technoes, and I found Nicolet's family placement folder. The folder told where Nicolet had been placed, where Josh had been placed, and where their sister Jem had been placed." Jay described.

"You knew about Jem and you never told me, that was top secret information." Josh said quietly.

"Well you knew about her all along and you never told me I had a sister." Nicolet through at him angrily.

"You were six years old and I was contemplating what to do about how to take care of you." Josh yelled at her.

"Continue Jay." Nicolet said tensely.

"So I tracked her down after I left the Technoes and told her everything. Then I was finaly able to bring her here safely and under the ploy of deleation I brought Nicolet to meet her. When Nicolet arrived I told her eveything because I figured Josh hadn't told her anything. And that's the whole story." Jay ended.

"So Jem's here where is she?" Josh asked looking around.

"Right here Josh I look a little different since the last time you saw me." Jem said standing up from her chair.

"Jem my favorite sister." Josh said giving her a hug.

"What!" Nicolet yelled then ran crying to her room.

"Josh what are you trying to do to her? Nicolet needs you and you call Jem your favorite sister. You are evil!" Ved said before chasing after Nicolet.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Josh called after them and then ran to Nicolet's room.

But when both Ved and Josh got to Nicolet's room they discovered to their horror that the room was disserted and that Nicolet had ran away.

"This is all your fault Josh you got her so upset she had to run away from all the pain." Ved yelled at Josh.

"Well maybe if you were a little more caring and a little more loving she wouldn't have ran away." Josh yelled back at Ved.

"Will you two stop yelling fighting is not going to help find her." A voice said from the doorway.

Ved and Josh spun around to see Jem, Jay, Jack, and Ally standing there.

"We need to find her one thing she never told you was that when it comes to the dark in woods she's a chicken. And we should know we're her best friends." Ally and Jack explained.

"Ok so where would she go?" Ved asked.

"Is there a special spot she likes to go to?" Josh asked.

"Hold up you two stay here in case she comes back and work out your differences. We can't have you upsetting her when she comes back." Jem said. "And Josh next time tell your real favorite sister she'd your favorite because I'm not." She added as she, Jay, Jack, and Ally turned to leave.

They split up to look for Nicolet hoping and praying they found her by nightfall. Meen while Josh and Ved were trying to work out their differences just like Jem had told them to. So far it wasn't going so well.

"You're the one responsible for seperating us." Ved yelled at Josh.

"And you're the one who's trying to take my sister away from me!" Josh yelled back at Ved.

"Well you're… wait I'm not trying to take your sister away I just want to be with her and make a family with her." Ved said realising he had made the rong judgement about Josh.

"And I didn't know you were dating or I would have never sent you away I just don't want to loose my sister ever again." Josh said sticking out his hand toward Ved. "Friends?" Josh asked.

"Friends." Ved said shaking Josh's hand.

"Well I'm glad you two are friends now this way I wont have to run away again to get some peace and quite." A voice said form behinde them.

They both spun around to see Nicolet in the door way with a huge smile on her face. They both ran and hugged her. She told them that she went and thought about things out by the lake she knew she couldn't take anymore fighting. She needed them to be friends or she would have to leave.

"Nicolet I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call Jem my favorite sister because you are and I want you to know it." Josh said giving her a huge hug.

"And Josh and I are friends so I won't be saying things to upset you either." Ved said gining her a bigger hug.

"So now that that's settled can someone tell me where my sister and two best friends are." Nicolet said with a smile.

"They went to look for you they should be back soon hoping that we heard from you or that you came back." Ved told her.

Five minutes later Jay, Jem, Jack, and Ally came through the front door looking exsosted.

"Have you heard anything from Nicolet did she show up or anything?" Jem asked.

"Yeah I came back I just happen to be right here." Nicolet said stepping out of the kitchen.

"Nicolet thank god your all right we were so worried." Jay said giving her a hug.

"We went to all your favorite and secret places but you weren't there we thought you had gotten lost or hurt." Jem informed her concerningly.

"Me lost or hurt! Ha what a laugh Jack and Ally should have told you I know this forest and everything surounding it like the back of my hand." Nicolet said laughing.

"Jack and Ally said you were afraid of the woods when it was dark." Jay said wrinckleing his brow in confusion.

"They told you that so you would follow them as they led you in circles around the woods. They do this when I need time to think, they know when I need peace and quiet and they give it to me." Nicolet said giving two of her best friends big hugs.


End file.
